What I could of said
by Helenmorgause
Summary: The people in Harry Potter who died and what they wanted to say...
1. Chapter 1

**So i thought i do the last words of all those who died in harry potter :D hope you like it and review :D **

**Lily Potter to Harry potter:**

Mama love's you so much. I'm sorry I could not watch you grow up. I'll wait for you...


	2. Chapter 2

**Severus snape to Lily Potter:**

I tried to protect him Lily. I only hope it's enough...


	3. Chapter 3

**Remus Lupin to Teddy Lupin:**

I'm sorry you won't grow up but you will always know that we loved you. Harry will look after you and you will have a childhood unlike him that is the thing I regret the most. I failed them, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs...


	4. Chapter 4

**Siruis Black to Harry Potter:**

I'm sorry I had to leave you. I wished we had more time but I don't regret the time we had. I am so proud...


	5. Chapter 5

**Bellatrix lestrange to Andromeda Tonks and Narcissa Malfoy:**

I'm sorry I did those things... I love you both of you my only wish is that you both find in your hearts to forgive me but most importantly each other...


	6. Chapter 6

**James Potter to Harry Potter:**

There are so many things worth dying for... Family is one them. You will have Padfoot though and Moony I wished I could of seem you grow...


	7. Chapter 7

**Albus Dumbledore to Harry Potter:**

Don't cry after all I'm heading to the next great adventure... I saw my family in the mirror and now i will finaly get my hearts desire...


	8. Chapter 8

**Tom Marvolo Riddle to Harry Potter:**

There is no good or evil there is only power. The power of love...


	9. Chapter 9

**James Potter to Lily Potter:**

I love you...


	10. Chapter 10

**Lily Potter to Peter pettingrew:**

I trusted you... I'm angry that you betrayed me and James ut for Harry? I will never forgive you.


	11. Chapter 11

**Albus Dumbledore to Tom Marvol Riddle:**

You never did understand love did you? But it will be your downfall...


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for the reveiw from TheDoctorsAmazingCompanion It was great to have even one. Anyone else if you read this pleas review.**

**fred Weasley to Molly weasley:**

You won't ever get us mixed up again hey Mum?


	13. Chapter 13

**Severus Snape to Harry Potter:**

**You re so like your mother I just didn't see it...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Fred weasley to Ronald Weasley:**

Bill might have been head boy and a curse breaker, Charlie Qudditch captin and dragon tamer, Percy might have been the perfect pefect, Me and George might of been the prankers and Ginny the only girl but you did better than any of us. You helped save the world.


	15. Chapter 15

**Fred Weasley to George Weasley:**

You were always my other half and I am so sorry I have to go but I will always love and I will wait for you. I hurts me to go but I go knowing I helped make the world a better place. Goodbye...


	16. Chapter 16

**Tonks to Teddy Lupin:**

**I love you my sweetheart. I die for you and the world you will live in I only hope it's a better place. I don't want to leave you, daddy didn't want to leave neither but we must. You will have Uncle Harry and grandma and no doubt the weasleys will be there. I love you... Goodbye**


	17. Chapter 17

**Siruis Black to Hermione Granger:**

Look after Harry for me just like you have for the past 5 years. I wished I could of been there but hes lucky to have you. I remember when I had friends like you and Ron. Please for me never break apart. Thank you...


	18. Chapter 18

**Well thank you for those people who reviewed it really ment alot to me :) **

**Siruis Black to Bellatrix lestrange:**

**Its funny because you always used to beat me as a kid. You were kinder then, you had a heart? Oh Bella where did it all go wrong? I'm sorry i didn't no until it was to late what your farther did to you. Just make sure you look after cissy for me? Try to forgive Andy to? I fear you do not have much time left in this world after all you killed me and Harry will want you dead just as much as Voldemort...**


	19. Chapter 19

** Merope Gaunt to Tom Marvolo Riddle:**

**I'm sorry I left you and I'm sorry I was too weak. Why do this? Why hate so much? You are my son no matter what but why? I will never understand and I hope I never do...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Fred Weasley to Percy weasley:**

**I'm sorry Percy I really am. Me and George hould of been there. We were closer you age and I wished we could have seen the damage we did before it was to late. You came back in the end I'm glad becuase you can spend time with your family now.. Our family. I will never see them again but Percy please for me be there and give George a kick up the ass from me. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Fred Weasley to Harry Potter:**

**Look after them mate? Give them a laugh from me yeah? I don't think I could ever repay you for what you have done for our family. You saved Ginny, Dad and Ron adn gave me and George the chance to be happy but not only that ever who brought our jokes where happy to. Look after Ginny she loves you. Tell George we are from the same coin and sometimes tails need cut off the save the head. I'm sorry I couldn't do more but goodbye. Oh and by the way Harry I will haunt you if hurt my sister is that clear? Good ill be going now .**


	22. Chapter 22

**Dobby to Harry Potter:**

**Thank you for beig a friend. You arre a great wizard and a true friend and you havve kindness for even the darkest of souls. You gave me a life Harry Potter Sir and One day I will be able to repay you because even in death we never truely leave those we love beheind.**


End file.
